Hunter's apprentice
by Cranky Monkey 699
Summary: Without purpose and feeling his age Blade travels to a new world in search of an apprentice to pass on his skills and tools.


_A Blade and Naruto crossover. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I like writing it. To quote the Joker. Do I look like a man with a plan? I'm like a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do if I caught one. This story is the same. Enjoy._

**Hunter's apprentice**

400 years. It had taken him that long to wipe them out. The vampires. Vermin. The virus had worked but it didn't wipe them ALL out. Whistler was right. Being half human, he would live a long time, but he wasn't ageless. His once black hair was now white. His healing had slowed so he now showed scars. His face was still young, and he still held onto his strength. But this world no longer needed him. No longer wanted him. He took his cure and it did as promised. Cured his thirst but left his other abilities alone. Now he steps into a new world. One that resembles ancient Japan. A land in cold war between 5 major villages. Here he could live and pass on what he knows. Here he could be what he is. A warrior. A killer. Now all he needed was an apprentice. And that is why he is speaking to the Hokage of this Leaf village.

"So. Blade is it? What can I do for you?" The old Hokage asks with a diplomatic smile on his face.

"First why not ask your 6 friends to join us in the light?" Blade grins at the man showing off his sharpened teeth. The Hokage furrows his brows.

"6 you say?" He gestures to his Anbu to step up and there are only 5 causing Blade to scowl and look to a far corner where another is hidden.

"So. Spy then. Mind if I take care of it?" The Hokage nods wishing to see what this man will do.

Faster than they can blink the man is out of his seat and cratering the floor with the face of an unknown Anbu. Not hard enough to kill him but the man will not be conscious for a while.

"Impressive Blade. Your speed and strength resemble the 4th Raikage's lightning armor jutsu but I don't sense any chakra." The man nods as one of the Anbu guards takes the man to T&I.

"I have spent some time traveling in this world and learned about Chakra. I don't have any. I have never needed it." The Hokage frowns at his words. 'This world? No chakra?'

"I sense a story here my friend." Blade grins again.

"Do you know what a vampire is?" The Hokage nods.

"A myth. A creature of the night said to feed off the blood of humans. Can be killed with Silver, Fire, Sunlight, and for some reason Crosses though nobody knows why. It's a western myth so most people don't take stock in it." Blade nods.

"In this world I believe it is exactly that. A myth. But in the world, I come from they were real. Like Cockroaches. Some of the legends were true about them and others were junk. A steak to the heart or head, Silver, sunlight, fire, garlic all true. Even a few chemical concoctions we thought up worked wonders. Crosses? Bible bullshit. 400 years ago, my mother was bitten as she was pregnant with me. I was told she died in childbirth, but it turned out she had become a vampire. I was later forced to kill her. I myself am half Vampire because of the manner of my birth."

"I had all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Except the thirst for blood. Thankfully I made a friend who managed to create a drug that suppressed it. I spent my life hunting the vampires and the Humans that served them. Familiars they were called. 50 years ago, I finished off the last one and took a cure I feared to take. It was untested on a halfbreed. It was unknown if it would cure my thirst or take all my abilities with it or even just kill me. So, I waited until I was sure they were all dead. Then I knew. There was nothing left for me there. Any friends I had were long dead. Family? Not possible. I am a warrior without a cause. I used a vampire blood ritual I found years before to create a rift and this world is where I ended up." The Anbu share uncomfortable looks and the Hokage sizes the man up.

"Quite a tale. Would you consent to having a Yamanaka examine your mind to verify it?" Blade shrugs.

"As long as you know I take no responsibility if something happens to them. Even now I'm not completely human. I am over 400 years old and from another world. No telling how my mind might react to something like that. Especially if their technique requires the subject to have chakra." The hokage nods and gestures for a Monkey masked Anbu to fetch Inoichi.

"So, you are a warrior without a cause. What exactly is you hope to find here in my village?" Blade takes off his sunglasses and folds his arms.

"An apprentice. I might look young, but I can feel it. I am aging. Slowly but it's happening. I want to pass on my skills, my tools, my will. If it is to a ninja who will use it for a purpose that's worthy of them then all the better. The problem is I am picky. I chose this village because it is the one that is lease war like. I am most likely to find my ideal apprentice here." The old man nods.

"If you pass muster on your story then I will personally take you to our academy and on a tour of the village to find somebody for you. I actually have a few candidates in mind who might suit you if you don't mind them being young."

"Young is good. Less problems to correct. Less opinions getting in the way. I have only one condition. I do not answer to anybody and neither does my apprentice outside his duty to you and whoever his jounin teacher will be. What I give him or her is for my apprentice ONLY."

"Agreed." With that Inoichi walks in.

Later that night his family would ask why he is so pale, and he would tell them.

"I have seen monsters."

The next day as promised the Hokage took him to the academy and allowed him to observe the students. Afterwards on a tour of the village the dark-skinned man was expressing his disappointment.

"Some of them might have the talent I need to teach my skills but none of them fit my other requirements. Is there nobody else Hiruzen?" As if to answer him a large explosion of smoke was seen across the Hokage monument and a small boy clad in orange ran from all the ninja with a grin on his face.

"Who was that?" The hokage chuckles.

"Naruto Uzumaki. An orphan who it seems skipped the academy today to play a rather impressive prank. His talents as a ninja are a little in doubt but he brings some laughter into my life where needed."

"Why doubt Hiruzen? Stealth, sabotage, theatrics, distraction, agility. Aren't those essential skills of a ninja? In 30 seconds, he has shown me more than this whole village has seen in all his life I bet. I think I would like to meet him." The Hokage raises an eyebrow. He can't fault his judgement but what is it Naruto has that fails the others he wonders.

"I'll have him brought to you as soon as things cool off a bit from his prank. Hehehe I always thought the monument was a little colorless. What a wonderful work of art." Blade nods.

Later that week Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and was confused to see the man sitting there with the old man.

"Hey Old man. I didn't know Ibiki had a brother from Kumo." He says with a grin.

The Anbu in the room had a hard time not laughing and silently thought the kid had a point.

"What makes you say that Naruto?" The hokage asks curious what lead to that comment.

"Well he dresses like him; his skin is darker than is normal anywhere but Kumo and the sword on his back reminds me of some of the ones Iruka sensei showed us pictures of in class one day. Nice shades though." Naruto says with a shrug and immediately sees the grin on Blade's face reminding him of his own.

"Are you beginning to understand what sets him apart from the others his age Hiruzen?" Blade asks.

"His honesty. He also has a sense of fun the others lack that gives him a passion for the work." The old man confirms. Blade nods.

"It's something that can't be taught. Only found and cultivated. I can teach him anything else he lacks but that is essential to keeping him from abusing what I teach him." The dark-skinned half-breed states.

"I will need copies of the curriculum from the academy to see what I am working with. If I am right, then they are either intentionally neglecting him or simply teaching him like the others not caring that there is more than one way to learn a lesson." Blade says. Hiruzen nods.

"So, you have chosen your apprentice then. I can't say I like what you will teach him if what I suspect is true but if it helps him then so be it." Hiruzen says and hands him a small pile of scrolls.

The man turns his head to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Blade and I am in need of a student to pass on my skills too. I have found you to be the only one in this village worthy. Are you willing to learn? I guarantee what you learn will pique your interest." The man says.

Naruto frowns. He shrugs. "Long as it ain't boring history I got nothing better to do." He replies.

"There will be some of that, but I won't teach the way you are used to boy. Trust me. You will enjoy your time with me, or you will hate me by the end." Blade smirks. Naruto smirks back thinking he's just been issued a challenge. "When do we begin?" Naruto says.

"In one week. I need time to order training tools and to speak to a couple of your teachers about you. I wish to see what they think of you and to find the best way to teach you." Blade says. The boy nods.

"By the way. Your clothing. Is it your choice to wear so much orange?" Blade asks. Naruto looks away and scowls.

"I like orange sure but not this much. The shops don't let me buy anything else." He shrugs.

"It could be worse. I could be stuck wearing green spandex. At least this makes my pranks a challenge." The boy says as he leaves.

"Damn. I knew some of the stores had refused him service. More specifically the ones under the thumb of the civilian council but I was not aware it was that bad." Hiruzen says as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Over my life I've gotten a smell for corruption of all kinds and this village reeks of it. No other Kage has to deal with so much paperwork and none of them suffer their civilian council as badly as you do. Corruption needs to be cut out before it festers Hiruzen. Like a cancer. That is what your Anbu are FOR isn't it?" Blade inquires.

"I am afraid it is not so simple. Anbu have many duties. The Anbu responsible for that are under the purview of Danzo Shimura and have found nothing." The old man sighs.

"If that is the case one would think that it is by design. If you know there IS corruption but those responsible for finding it have found nothing to spite the obvious it means they are not looking or are covering it up. This Danzo sounds like he should be investigated first. Besides. It was my understanding that ALL Anbu answer to the Hokage. Not just most of them." Blade says as he walks out leaving the Hokage with a lot to think of. The aged man can't find any fault with the logic of those arguments.

With that in mind he asks his secretary to call for Danzo.

"What do you need Hiruzen?" The Bandaged man asks as he walks in.

"It has come to my attention the civilian council may be influencing non-associated merchants to refuse service to our Jinchuriki. There is nothing I can do when they make their own do this as it is their right, but this behavior is unacceptable. I want you to investigate it and give me a report on the matter as soon as possible." Hiruzen says.

Danzo narrows his visible eye wondering how the old man found this information but decides there is nothing he can do about it outside the usual. "I will have some people on it immediately. If that is all?" He makes to leave.

Later that day Blade can be seen walking into a shop the Hokage recommended to him. Higurashi's.

"Welcome to Higurashi's. How can we help you?" Says a teenage girl wearing a qipao and her hair in buns. "Yes, I need some custom work done." Blade replies. The girl looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Sure. I'm Tenten. What exactly do you need?" She asks. He removes his sword and places it on the counter along with his other weapons causing her to drool a little.

She snaps out of her admiration to examine the weapons.

"Let's see here. Straight double-edged short sword. Titanium. Acid etched. Flexible but highly durable."

"And trapped so I wouldn't touch the hilt if I was you." He adds with a grin causing her to flinch away.

"Ahem right sorry. Highly modified Chakram. Glaive?" She asks. He nods.

"Hmm short blade…looks like a Kunai but something is off." She says. He takes the weapon and demonstrate by whipping it down an empty aisle of the store before it retracts back like a whip.

"Ok that's going to be a challenge, but I love that." She grins.

The last item is a retractable blade on an armguard. The blade itself seems able to hold vials of poison so it's not designed to kill but as a delivery system.

"So, I take it you need copies of all these?" She asks.

"Everything but the sword. I need them made of high-grade chakra metal. I also need a blade made of it the same as my sword. I want to keep the inner workings of it secret so I will be making that myself at a later date. I also need blunted duplicates of the weapons made for training purposes and 2 bokken for the sword." He says with certainty.

"You know this won't be cheap right?" She says. He places 2 bars of pure gold and 2 more of platinum on the counter. Luckily, he had thought of money before coming to this world figuring the currency would be different but precious metals would always be valuable.

"Will this cover it? I can bring more if need be." He says. Her eyes widen.

"No no this is more than enough. Ahem I'll inform daddy and we'll get to work on it as soon as possible. Check back weekly for the weapons and metal work. The Bokken I can have made by tomorrow. Anything else?" She asks.

"Do you sell shinobi clothing here?" He asks. She nods.

"Do you have a problem selling to one Naruto Uzumaki?" He asks.

"The merchant's guild working for the village council has tried to intimidate us to refuse but we won't budge. Naruto's never come here though. I think he gave up looking for a store to help him and my own training keeps me too busy to find and tell him." She says sadly. Blade smirks.

"I'll bring him by some time in the next week." He says much to her confusion.

She takes measurements of the sword and scabbard careful and writes them down.

"You can take your sword with you but the other blades you might need to leave here for at least a week so we can study them. Do you have a problem with us selling copies to other people?" She asks.

"I can't stop you, but I would prefer you didn't. A friend designed them for me, and she was rather proud of her work before she died. I would sooner not see her work cheapened being used by somebody I am not training to do so." He says.

"I take it you intend to train Naruto to use them?" She asks curiously. He nods.

"I might take another apprentice later, but the boy is exactly what I need in an apprentice." He says.

"And what is that?" She asks. He gathers his sword and walks away. Before he leaves the door, he pauses. "He is Pure." And he walks out leaving her confused.

His next stop was the boy's teachers. Iruka Umino and Mizuki. He wished to see how they taught the boy and how they saw him as a person. So, he arrived at the start of class and presented a scroll to Iruka stating he had permission to sit in on a few classes to see how the children were taught and later possibly offer observations on their methods. Iruka was a little confused about it but decided the request was harmless even if he found the man intimidating.

For the most part during the class he found it fairly standard if a bit boring. Of course, a bit boring to him was putting the class to sleep. During the physical portion of the class he was rather angry when he noticed Mizuki placing obviously damaged Kunai and shuriken in the table replacing the ones to be used by Naruto. He said nothing and filed it away for later.

He once again noticed Mizuki teaching Naruto forms of taijutsu which made the boy grunt in pain which was proof the forms were incorrect. He would investigate later and compare them to the scrolls he received from the Hokage.

He found he had seen enough when the class was doing the academy three jutsu of Transformation, Replacement and Clone. The boy performed Replacement perfectly and when compared to the rest of the class he noticed the transformation was in fact solid rather than an illusion, but the boy couldn't use the clone jutsu for the life of him. He had an idea.

"Naruto. Try using the same amount of chakra you currently are but spread it out over about 20 clones instead of 1." He asked. Naruto cocked his head in confusion but nodded and tried it. To the shock of everybody there he made 20 clones flawlessly and he smirked. None of them had seen it.

"He has too much chakra for him to possibly control it enough to make such a small number of clones. I will speak to the Hokage about issuing him an alternative jutsu to maintain academy standard." Blade said. Iruka smiled in gratitude.

After class the students filed out and Mizuki went with them scowling and swearing about outsiders helping demons under his breath. Blade decided it was time to speak to Iruka.

"So, what did you think of our class Blade? I'm told you are looking for an apprentice. I was out sick that day sadly, so we haven't met." Iruka says.

"The curriculum is sufficient, but your methods and observation skills could use some work. As for an Apprentice I already found him. Naruto Uzumaki." He explains. Iruka raises an eyebrow but nods.

"Glad somebody wants to help him. If I might ask. What did you mean about my methods and observation skills?" He asks.

"You speak of history and your other subjects with clear passion however you don't appeal to the children. Naruto in particular seems bored out of his mind. Of course, if what I suspect is true the reason for that is because he is a tactile learner and doesn't deal well with theory. The others don't fare much better though. Try to make the subject appeal to them. Involve them in the lesson. Rather than talk at them talk TOO them." He explains. Iruka nods thinking about how he could make use of the advice.

"As to observation I refer to your partner Mizuki. I witnessed him once sabotaging Naruto. I suspect he is also doing the same with his Taijutsu however I need to study the scrolls the Hokage gave me to confirm that. I suggest you don't let him distract you again and keep an eye on him." Blade says.

Iruka's eyebrows rise before they crease in thought. "I would take this to the Hokage right now but based on what I saw you seem fair at least. I decided to let you handle it if you can. My concern is only Naruto." Blade says before walking out.

A week later Blade was bringing Naruto to Higurashi's when the boy asked if he knew what happened to Mizuki. "Remember when I visited class last week?" He asks. Naruto nods.

"I noticed and confirmed Mizuki was sabotaging your education. Teaching you improper taijutsu. Replacing training kunai and shuriken with damaged weapons which would throw off you aim. I reported this to your other teacher Iruka. Asked him to confirm my suspicions. Mizuki was picked up by the Anbu this morning. Apparently, his girlfriend also confirmed he intended to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing from the Hokage, pin it on you and leave the village to join Orochimaru." The man said shocking the boy.

"I always thought maybe he didn't like me, but I never thought he would betray the village." The boy says. He nods. "Before we continue, I want you to learn a lesson Naruto. Even if it's me never believe secondhand information unless there is no choice. Confirm it through others and if you can directly from the source. You never know who could be lying to you or why. Nobody is above suspicion. This could be the difference between life and death. Am I clear?" He asks.

"I'll talk to the old man and Iruka later to ask." Naruto says. Blade smirks and they step inside.

As they walk in, they are greeted by Tenten and her father Shogu Higurashi.

"Ah Blade. A wonderful challenge you provided us. The training materials are ready. The combat ready duplicates will take a little time though unfortunately." Shogo informs him.

"It's fine. Those won't be needed for more than a year anyway. Can we inspect the training set?" Blade asks.

Tenten lays them out on the counter and Naruto looks them over with curiosity.

"These look like Ninja weapons but…different." Naruto says.

"That's right Naruto. I will show you exactly what they do later today. First though is there anything you think they need?" Blade asks.

Naruto looks back at them and frowns as he looks at the Bokken.

"You're going to teach me Kenjutsu?" He asks. Blade nods.

"The left arm guards. It should have a single Bright orange spiral on the back." He says confidently.

Tenten is about to object when Blade holds a hand up with a smirk telling her to listen.

"And why is that Naruto?" He asks.

"Orange is hard not to look at. If I wield a sword in my right hand the eye will be drawn to the left. When that moves out of sight there will still be a compulsion to look for it. Same concept for my clothes when I'm running from Anbu after a prank. Besides. After wearing orange so long I find the idea of wearing NO orange a little uncomfortable." Naruto says with no lack of focus in his eyes. Tenten is aghast she didn't think of that concept. She's a ninja for Kami sake. Deception is her trade.

"I uh think I'm starting to understand why you're taking him as an apprentice." She says with a little jealousy. After that they walk down to the shinobi clothing and try to find something to suit him.

After a few minutes Naruto settles on black Anbu pants and a long sleeve black body shirt. Red Shinobi sandals. But when asked if there was anything else, he looked at blade and asked about his vest.

"It's lightly armored Kevlar. Similar to the flack jackets worn by chuunin and Jounin here. It will stop a Kunai if not reinforced with chakra. Though I bet with some seals it could be reinforced even further." Blade explains. (His vest from Blade the movie.)

He takes it off so Shogu can examine it. The man frowns in concentration.

"It's a little different than I'm used to, but I can make something similar. And the seals you're talking about are pretty standard so I can get those done easy enough. Hmm fit adjustment seals too, I think. So, the boy doesn't have to replace it as he grows. At least not for a couple years." He mumbles.

Making some calculations on a notepad the man smiles. "I'll have it ready with the other stuff by graduation time. I'll throw in a couple spares as well just in case." The man says.

Blade nods and hands the man another small gold bar. He turns it down.

"Consider the clothes and armor a gift. My way of saying he's welcome here even if nobody else will serve him." Tenten's eyes widen but she stays silent.

"I think I'll be brining my business here from now on. Thanks." He smirks at the shopkeeper.

In training ground 44 Naruto stood in his new clothes with his training weapons before his sensei.

"I am a firm believer a person does not learn to fight in a safe environment. So, when we train in combat it will be here in the most dangerous training ground in the village. Here you will not only have to worry about me and the training but the various plants and animals that WILL hunt you." Blade explains. Naruto nods nervously.

"Now as to what I will be training you in. I will be teaching you how to use my weapons. I will teach you what the academy has failed to up to this point. I will teach you how to fight. How to hunt. How to kill. I will teach you how to do it like breathing. By the time you graduate the academy there will not be one of them that can beat you in a fight in either hand to hand or with a blade." He says.

"As to what I will NOT teach you. I don't have chakra. I will explain why another day but that means I am incapable of teaching you to use it beyond theory. That said I have one more gift for you." He tosses a scroll to the boy.

"That is the Shadow clone Jutsu. It is normally reserved for Jounin because it requires a lot of chakra to use. You have plenty. I want you to study it now." He explains. The boy nods and sits down in the center of the clearing to read. It didn't take long for a snake to decide he made easy prey. Blade being somebody not to take it easy just watched as the boy twitched in recognition. As the snake slithered close enough to attack it bit down on a log the boy had replaced himself with. Blade grinned. 'Naruto learns quickly. I am going to enjoy this.' He thought.

2 hours later the clearing was filled with shadow clones and Naruto was panting in exhaustion. Blade claps. "GOOD! Now you will take the next month off the academy and train with me here until we can get you up to standard. You won't miss anything don't worry." He says. Naruto nods and grins.

"Before you leave for the day, I want you to read the small print on that scroll and test it out." Blade says. Naruto pouts in confusion before looking at the scroll and his confusion turns into a grin. This he could use. A minute after sending a clone into the forest Naruto smiles.

"There is a huge nest of giant spiders approximately 2 miles away." He says with a grin. Blade nods and dismisses him. "He's gone. You can come out now." He says.

A woman with Brown hair in a high fan like ponytail, tan trench coat that's open with fishnet shirt underneath and a mini skirt jumped down from the tree. He looks her over and grins.

"Kid needs some work still if he didn't see you. Either that or he's just comfortable with you and didn't see fit to expose you." He chuckles.

"He should be. I've been watching over him as much as I can for years. Me and a couple friends are the only reason he's alive even with the fox." She says assuming the man knows of it.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to him. Nothing personal." She says. He shrugs.

"I'm a threat to everybody. I'm a killer. Just like you. For now, though, I'm helping him. No use taking an apprentice and killing them after all." He explains. She nods.

"I like your coat." She smirks. He returns the smirk and walks away chuckling.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well that's chapter one done. Not sure where I will go with this one but I liked the concept and wanted to share. If I decide not to continue it I will let people know so that hopefully it can be adopted. I still have at least one more if not 2 more chapters planned out though so there is plenty of time.**

**Starting with this upload I intend to start recommending other stories and Authors. Let's start with Fayth85. A great Author who operates on a review basis. Her story Daughters of Hyne seems to have stalled because nobody is reviewing. I am thoroughly impressed with the story and characters and highly recommend reading and reviewing her work.**

**As always read, review and recommend. See ya XD**


End file.
